The Beach
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: LP fluff at the beach. "it's not cold is it?"...."I don't know,try it out" ONE-SHOT.


Peyton lazily swatted at Lucas's hands that were trying to take hold of her waist as they made their way down to a secluded area of the beach, vast white sand lay down before them, they had gotten back together a mere four weeks ago and now they were ins

**The Beach**

**Leyton beach fluff** ONE-SHOT.

Peyton lazily swatted at Lucas's hands that were trying to take hold of her waist as they made their way down to a secluded area of the beach, vast white sand lay down before them, they had gotten back together a mere four weeks ago and now they were inseparable, I guess you could say they were making up for all the lost time.

There wasn't a soul in sight up and down the miles of sparkling white sand, well it was seven am. Lucas sat down on the large plush towel he had brought along and Peyton followed and sat down in between his legs, snuggling her back against him, Lucas held her close, pressing his lips to her temple as they sat in a comfortable silence, all that was heard was the waves crashing against the shore.

Lucas intertwined their hands and played with her engagement ring." What are you thinking?"

Peyton smiled lightly. "Things are finally back to normal"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Peyton started to giggle softly

Luke let it fill his ears. "What? What's so funny?"

"I think we've hardly been out of the house for a while"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours"

Lucas chuckled. "What can I say; I just can't get enough of you"

"Oh I'm not complaining these past few weeks have been amazing" Peyton turned her head to look up at him.

"You sure have gotten good at the 'stuff'"

Lucas grinned. "I aim to please…and what about you, you've been on fire, if I don't say so myself"

"Almost three years can do that to a girl" Peyton turned in his arms to face him.

Lucas looked at her bemused, as Peyton continued. "After we broke up, I couldn't bare to be with any other guy but you; sure I went on dates or guys asked me out (Lucas tensed) but I just wasn't feeling It; I was only feeling you"

Lucas brought her closer and kissed her cheek. "Oh Peyton I can't believe you did that….Oh God I wish I had waited"

Peyton knew he was thinking of Lindsey. "Hey, that doesn't matter know that's all in the past"

Lucas pulled her into his lap and took in her form; she was wearing a light white baggy top, with small purple shorts her hair tied back into a messy ponytail, she looked beautiful, he took hold of her hips as she leaned in to kiss him, he moaned lightly as her tongue found his own and he felt himself shiver,

"If you don't stop right now, I'll take you right here in the sand"

Peyton pulled back and giggled. "Now there's a thought"

He was just about ready to lay her down, but she was already off of him and pulling of her top, throwing it to the ground.

Lucas was glad he was sat down, for if he was stood up he would of gone week in the knees, as she stood there clad in her purple bikini, Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

Lucas stood up and in turn removed his own shirt and was left standing in his trunks, it was Peyton's turn to go week in the knees.

"I'm going to go take a dip"

Lucas walked over to her and hoisted her up onto his shoulder as she squealed and laughed. "Don't you mean 'we're' going to take a dip?"

Lucas shivered as his feet made contact with the cold water but he continued to walk in until it was up to his waist.

Peyton made a face. "It's not cold is it?"

Lucas grinned. "I don't know, try it out" he placed her into the water, and she yelped in surprise at the sudden coldness

Lucas squinted. "That's for leaving me hanging over there"

Peyton couldn't help the smile that grazed her face and she leapt onto him, making them both topple over into the water laughing as they went, splashing each other senseless, neither one of them feeling more carefree than the past three years.

Lucas looked at her as the splashes subsided and took hood of her waist; feeling instantly warmed despite the cold water, her green eyes glistened as she played with the hair on the back of his neck

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas said in all seriousness

Green eyes met blue. "I love you too".

Lucas was just about to swoop down to giver her kiss when she gently pushed on his chest making him fall back into the water, when he got up she was already half way back to the towel laughing as he made his way out sopping wet, she could distinctly here Lucas shout.

"Oh it's on!"

**The End, hope you enjoyed LPers , this was so fun to write :D R&R.**


End file.
